


The Great Escape

by Jo_Mikaelson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Heretic Lizzie, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman Friendship, Hosie Endgame, heretic Josie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Mikaelson/pseuds/Jo_Mikaelson
Summary: Summary: Hope, Josie, and Lizzie are on a road trip to New Orleans to see Hope’s aunts Freya and Keelin when they are being followed and wreck the twin’s car and they get kidnapped by someone unexpectedly alive and they have to work together in order to get out alive. Hosie endgame Prompt given by BechloePitchess, Fic title is not related to the movie series (which I did not know about 😂)
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	The Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoozieHybrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoozieHybrid/gifts).



> So it’s been awhile but I am still writing I promise, college has been really busy this semester haha.

The Great Escape

Hope, Josie, and Lizzie were in the car Damon Salvatore gave to Lizzie and Josie for their sixteenth birthday. Josie was driving while Hope was in the passenger seat with Lizzie in the back seat. “Why couldn’t I drive Jo?” Lizzie asked. 

Josie sighed and said. “Liz, you and Hope both know that I have motion sickness and if I’m driving it doesn’t bother me as much. Do you want a repeat of Spring Break with the mummy?” 

Lizzie groaned and said. “No of course not, but I could have at least sat in the front with you.” 

Hope then spoke up and said. “I would have driven if Josie didn’t because I’m the one who knows how to get to my aunt’s house. Unfortunately you’d still be in the back.”

Lizzie sighed and Josie looked at Hope briefly with a smile on her face. “Hope’s right Liz, with Hope in the front seat you wouldn’t have to worry about her being a backseat driver.” 

Lizzie nodded and said. “I guess you’re right. So why are we going to New Orleans anyway Hope?” 

Hope sighed and said. “You know that I told my aunt Freya about the merge right?” 

Lizzie then said. “Yeah I remember, but what’s that have to do with going to New Orleans?” 

Josie put the pieces together and said. “Freya must have found something and told Hope that she needs to bring us down to her and we figure it out.” 

Hope nodded and said. “Exactly. You’re still as perceptive as the day we met, which is good.”

The brunette chuckled and said. “I should hope so, if I’m not me then who would I be?” 

Hope took Josie’s hand in hers which surprised all three girls and said. “Honestly Jos, you’d still be you, but a part of yourself would feel like it’s missing.” 

Josie then thought to herself. ‘You have no idea, that’s how I felt while you were in Malivore.’ 

Josie then said. “You’re right. I hope your aunt has a better plan than what I came up with.” 

Hope was curious and asked. “What was your idea?” She asked the brunette. 

The brunette sighed and said. “Lizzie or I have you turn one of us into heretics.”

The auburn and the blonde gawked at Josie’s idea, but Hope knew that it wasn’t too terrible of an option at least for Josie, Lizzie on the other hand, it would probably be a messy ride.

“There is no way I am turning into a heretic Jo, I will not put myself in a situation where I have heightened emotions.” The blonde said almost immediately. 

The auburn then said. “I’ll turn you Jos, but only if my aunt doesn’t have another solution, I know it would be a wild ride if you were a heretic.” 

The brunette nodded while focusing on the road. 

Hope then noticed a black car trailing them. She didn’t have a good feeling about the car and started to whisper a protection spell. Unfortunately that spell was not casted because the car hit them while she was whispering it. Josie felt herself start to loose focus and started to swerve. Hope made a rash decision and bit her wrist.

“Here, drink up, now!” She said with a definitive tone. 

Josie nodded and lifted the wrist while keeping her other hand on the wheel. 

She swallowed the blood and said, “Is that going to be enough?” 

Hope then said. “I believe so. Lizzie I know you don’t want to drink my blood, but if either of you died I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself. I care about you two so much.” 

Lizzie nodded and took Hope’s wrist. She drank the blood and grimaced. “Let's hope we don’t ruin the car, uncle Damon will kill us.” Lizzie said afterwards.

Josie was about to say something but she felt the car swerve into a tree. The airbags came out and both twins were knocked unconscious. 

Hope looked terrified and said. “Josie? Lizzie? Come on guys wake up. I love you so much Jos, I know I gave you my blood but please don’t let this be..” she was knocked unconscious by a hard object.

A few hours later Hope woke up in an abandoned warehouse and started to struggle. She felt a burning sensation on her wrists and hissed in pain. 

‘Of course whoever did this would use precautions for supernaturals.’ She thought to herself. 

“I knew you would try to get away so I took some precautions.” A familiar voice said to her. 

The auburn looked up from her entrapment and saw The Necromancer in human form. 

“The Necromancer? You have got to be kidding me.” Hope said. 

She then looked at Josie and Lizzie who were both still unconscious. She knew that they would be awake in an hour or so but she still silently worried about the twins. 

“Why are we here?” Hope demanded. 

The Necromancer chuckled and said “Well it seems to be that you Hope Mikaelson somehow managed to escape Malivore as well, now I’d like to know your little secret, oh wait can it be that your are a tribrid?”

Hope grimaced and said. “I thought you already knew that you dimwit.” 

The Necromancer shrugged and said. “I did, but it’s still fun to guess.”

The auburn shook her head and said. “If the only reason you kidnapped us is to know how I escaped Malivore then you can let us go now, we have somewhere we need to be.”

The Necromancer chuckled and said. “Oh how I would if I could, oh actually I wouldn’t, I am in need of something else as well.”

The auburn then said. “What more do you need from us?”

The necromancer then said, “I need a little thing called the mora misserium, you know the thing that is keeping all of the brunette’s dark magic energy in.”

The auburn then sighed. “The twins put that in a place that only they can get to.” 

“Well that makes this interesting, what do I need to get this mora misserium broken?” The Necromancer asked. 

Hope’s eyes widened and she said. “No! You can’t break the mora misserium, if you do Josie will absorb all of the dark energy.”

The Necromancer smirked creepily and said. “Well that is exactly what I want.” 

Josie then woke up and groaned. “Where are we?” She said groggily

The Necromancer then said. “Ah you must be Josie, pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

Josie then said. “You’re the one who brought my biological mother back from the dead aren’t you?” 

The Necromancer chuckled and nodded. “And now you my fine siphon friend are going to tell me how to get the mora misserium.” 

Hope then said. “Josie, don’t tell him, he wants you to break it so you absorb the dark magic you kept in there.” 

Josie then said. “Hope what if I don’t tell him and he hurts you or my sister?”

Hope then said. “He can hurt me all he wants just please don’t tell him.” 

The Necromancer then said. “Aw the tribrid is protective of you, how sweet, but I’m still going to need you to tell me. After all, I do have someone else you hold close to your heart somewhere else.”

Josie and Hope paled. The brunette looked for her sister who was fortunately still with them, but realized they had somehow managed to get into the prison world. 

“Well, if you were so smart you’d know that the mora misserium is in this room.” Josie said with some mirth.

Hope then looked around and said to herself. “How the fuck did the Necromancer get put in the prison world?”

Another person appeared and said, “Well, well, well. If it isn’t my favorite nieces Jonnie and Lynda was it, oh and Jonnie’s werewolf girlfriend, oh wait aren’t you a Mikaelson?” 

Josie and Hope blushed. 

‘Oh how I wish’ they said to themselves. 

Josie then said. “It’s Josette and Lizzie. You know Josette after Jo? Your sister? The one you killed on her wedding day to my dad?” 

The newest arrival then said. “Oh yes, you’re Alaric Saltzman’s kids. I thought I had killed you.”

Hope then said. “Well you didn’t and I for one am quite happy that they are alive.”

Lizzie then woke up and said, “Can we stop this banter, I’m hungry.” She then saw the two captors and continued. “Oh great, now we’re stuck with a creepy guy and a sociopath whoop de doo.” 

Josie then said. “You know come to think of it I am hungry too.” 

Hope then paled even more. “Oh crap.” She said to herself. 

The Necromancer then growled at the tribrid and said. “What did you do?”

While the tribrid was silent the other man in the room said. “Oh it’s simple really, the Mikaelson child turned the twins into heretics like myself.” 

The Necromancer then said. “And just who might you be?” 

The male heretic smiled like a maniac and said. “My name is Kai Parker, and I am the twins worst nightmare.” 

He laughed evilly while the girls were thinking four thoughts that were similar to each other without knowing. Feeding, how hard did the car hit the tree, how the hell they got here, and escaping this terrible trap.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t expect the cliff hanger from me did you *laughs evilly* but no in order to make this not a one shot I needed to make a cliffhanger somehow so there it is. Hope you guys like this take!


End file.
